Porquê Brigamos
by Tathy Guitton
Summary: Fic traduzida. One-shot R/H. Repostagem! Espero que gostem!


Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Why we fight © Hero The Priestess

Porquê Brigamos © Tathy Guitton

Copyright © Set/2005

"Eu ficaria feliz se você namorasse alguém que consiga soletrar o próprio nome!" gritou Hermione.

"Você ficaria? Seria feliz, Hermione? Porque você nunca está satisfeita com qualquer uma que eu namore. Porque isso?" respondeu Ron.

"Porque as garotas que você namora não são boas o suficiente para você!"

"Faça me o favor! Olha com quem você namora! Todos cheios deles mesmos! Eles não apreciam você!" berrou Ron.

"E essa ultima ganhadora do Prêmio Nobel não é exceção! Você acha que ela pode amarrar o próprio sapato?"replicou Hermione.

"E Edward, seu ultimo namorado? Que nem se dava ao trabalho de falar com seus amigos? E porque ele estava sempre explicando coisas para você, coisas que obviamente você já sabia? Isso é tão demente!"

Hermione respirou fundo, como se preparando para rebater ao argumento de Ron, mas mudou de idéia no meio do caminho. Bufou, ao invés, fazendo com que sua franja se desgrudasse de sua testa. Ela jogou os braços para cima em sinal de desistência. Dando de costas e entrando na cozinha, Ron a ouvia sussurrar "Porra. Inacreditável."

Ron piscou. Hermione acabou de xingar? Hermione nunca xinga! Ron olhou em volta do flat que dividia com Harry. Harry e Gina tinham sumido assim que a briga tinha começado. Eles estavam acostumados às conversas explosivas de Ron e Hermione, e se tornaram especialistas em fugir sem serem vistos.

Ron respirou fundo. Essas brigas sempre começavam pequenas, sobre alguma coisa inconseqüente, mas sempre cresciam rápido, para a vida e namoros de cada um. Ambos acabavam machucados, e normalmente levava ao menos uma semana antes deles voltarem a se falaram socialmente. Mas depois o ciclo começava todo de novo.

Ron não queria brigar. A amizade dela significava o mundo para ele. Ela era mais importante para ele do que Harry, mas ele não sabia porque, exatamente. Ele só sabia que preferia estar perto dela brigando, a não estar por perto. Mas porque ela sempre tinha que namorar esses tipos intelectuais? O que é tão atrativo neles?

Hermione estava cheia do relacionamento tumultuoso com Ron. Ela sabia por que nunca estava feliz com quem quer que seja que Ron namorasse, mas ela não admitiria isso para ele. Além do embaraço, ela terminaria magoada quando ele não correspondesse aos seus sentimentos.

Ela se apoiou no balcão da cozinha; braços cruzados sobre o peito e suspirou. Ela olhou para seus sapatos. Ela não queria deixar de ser amiga dele, mas ela não agüentava mais. Isso estava partindo seu coração aos poucos, o ver namorando todas aquelas garotas idiotas. Elas não eram espertas o suficiente para apreciarem o humor dele e ela tinha certeza que elas não tinham nem células cerebrais suficientes para se importarem, ou para conversarem. O que era tão interessante nelas?

Claro, Hermione sabia o que Ron via naquelas Barbies sem cérebros. E nisso, Hermione achava que não podia competir. Elas eram magras, maravilhosas, com grandes... ombros. Seu pesadelo, basicamente.

Hermione levantou a cabeça quando ouviu o familiar barulho das calças de Ron arrastando no chão. Ron veio devagar, passo a passo pela porta da cozinha. Hermione suspirou, resignada. Isso não daria em nada.

"Ron, eu não gosto de brigar com você."

Um olhar de surpresa atravessou o rosto de Ron, e depois mudou para alivio. "Eu também não gosto de brigar com você." Ron sorriu, nervosamente. Ele tentou alguns passos para dentro da cozinha.

"Tudo que fazemos é brigar. Sempre que estamos juntos, nós brigamos. E sobre nada. Como podemos brigar por nada?' perguntou Hermione, teoricamente.

Ron deu de ombros, incerto de onde isso chegaria. Sua sensação de alivio estava sendo tomada por uma sensação de medo. O que ela estava dizendo?

"Eu só acho que precisamos de um tempo separados, e..."

"Não!" Ron a cortou, surpreendendo Hermione e ele mesmo "Eu quero dizer, por quê? Porque precisamos de tempo separados?" perguntou ele rapidamente.

Hermione o encarou "Eu só preciso de um tempo."

"Tempo para que?" perguntou Ron se aproximando de Hermione.

"Só um tempo longe, Ron." suspirou Hermione. O coração de Ron foi parar no seu estômago. Alguma coisa que ele disse, alguma coisa que ele fez a estava afastando dele, e ele odiava a si mesmo por isso.

"Eu sinto muito pelo que eu disse, Hermione." disse Ron sinceramente.

"Eu também sinto, Ron. Você não imagina porque brigamos?"

Ron deu de ombros e se aproximou mais ainda de Hermione "Eu não sei."

"Eu acho que talvez nós chateamos um ao outro, Ron." mentiu ela "Eu acho que só continuamos com essa amizade por causa dos amigos que já fomos." ela levantou os olhos para ele, esperando que ele recusasse o que ela acabou de dizer, esperando que ele defendesse a amizade. Ela não foi decepcionada.

"Isso é mentira, Hermione, e você sabe disso. Eu me importo tanto com você que dói. Às vezes eu..." Ron começou, de repente tímido e confuso. Apenas alguns centímetros entre eles agora. Ele podia sentir o coração dela batendo rápido.

"Às vezes você o que, Ron?" Hermione perguntou num sussurro, tentando não quebrar esse clima mágico entre eles. Ron olhou para baixo e deu um passo para longe de Hermione, ela ainda apoiada no balcão, segurou os braços dele para ele ficar no lugar. "Ron?" perguntou ela calmamente, esperando ele se explicar para ele mesmo.

Ao toque dela, um relâmpago passou pelo estomago de Ron, e instantaneamente, ele estava quente. Ele nunca tinha sentido isso antes. Seus olhos foram para o rosto apelativo dela, e ele de repente sabia. Ele se encontrou perdido nos olhos de chocolate dela, e devagar diminui a distancia entre eles. Colocando suas mãos no balcão onde as dela estavam antes, abaixou o rosto para a encarar.

Hermione prendeu o ar na garganta, e fechou os olhos quando sentiu a respiração dele nos seus lábios. "Às vezes eu acho que estou apaixonado por você." sussurrou Ron, roçando seus lábios nos dela. As mãos de Hermione se mexeram involuntariamente para o caminho que ela tanto desejava desde os quinze anos. Suas mãos saíram dos braços dele, subindo pelos ombros para o pescoço dele, e depois para o cabelo cor de fogo.

O corpo de Ron respondeu ao carinho dela, e ele levou os lábios até os dela a beijando, perdendo a noção de tempo e lugar. Suas mãos percorrendo as pequenas costas dela, causando Hermione perder o ar, antes de envolver seus braços em volta dela, apertando o macio corpo dela contra o seu musculoso. Hermione beijou Ron apaixonadamente, se entregando completamente ao homem que desejava há seis anos.

Ron parou o beijo, precisando de ar, e olhou nos olhos de Hermione. Naqueles olhos, viu uma mistura de emoções, todas brigando por dominação. Hermione, suspirando pesadamente, mostrou a Ron a emoção que venceu. Ele ficou na ponta do pé, trazendo seus lábios para o ouvido dele. "Talvez eu também esteja apaixonada por você." Ela ouviu o suspiro aliviado de Ron, e um tremor passando pelo corpo dele. Ela começou a lamber a orelha dele, sugando o lóbulo, e dando vários beijos sensuais na linha do queijo dele. A excitação de Ron se tornou um pequeno gemido, fazendo Hermione formigar em excitação.

As mãos de Ron percorrendo possesivamente o corpo de Hermione, por suas costas, abaixo do lado, descansando em sua cintura. Quando Hermione trouxe sua boca de novo para a dele, e começou a mordiscar o lábio inferior dele, as mãos de Ron se moveram para trás dela, apertando sua bunda, espremendo e a puxando para mais perto podia sentir a ereção de Ron contra sua pélvis, e imaginou sua habilidade de o excitar. Ela gemeu silenciosamente quando Ron começou a beijar seu pescoço, puxando a gola de sua blusa para beijar sua clavícula.

"Hermione." Ron sussurrou, sua voz rouca. "Eu quero você." Ele a apertou com o próprio corpo, como se provasse o que ele queria.

"Ron" sussurrou Hermione incapaz de formar ate mesmo uma simples frase. Todos os pensamentos desapareceram da mente dela, toda sua atenção focada em apenas uma coisa. Ele estava começando a se sentir muito quente e molhada, e estava amando cada minuto disto.

Ron a empurrou contra o balcão, a apertando com seu corpo novamente, inconscientemente se apoiando nela. Hermione suspirou de novo. Fogo queimando dentro dela. O gemido de Ron era primitivo, profundo e baixo. "Eu quero só você." Ron confessou contra o pescoço dela, fazendo círculos com os lábios. "Só você." Hermione sussurrou respirando forte, cada pressão que ele fazia a fazendo prender o ar, e causando tontura que só o prazer pode trazer.

Ron encontrou a boca dela novamente, e silenciou sua respiração ofegante com um beijo ardente. Ele sugou o lábio inferior dela enquanto suas mãos deslizavam para os seios dela. Hermione prendeu a respiração de novo, se entregando as sensações que Ron lhe causava. As mãos dele a acariciando por cima de sua blusa, mas Ron queria mais. Devagar, ele começou a desabotoar a blusa de Hermione, ainda fazendo movimentos circulares com sua ereção nela. As mãos dela desceram para a bainha da blusa dele, descendo pela sua barriga definida, o arranhando pelo caminho, o que arrancou pequenos gemidos de Ron. Em um instante, suas mãos estavam na bunda de Ron. Ela apertou o bunda dele conforme os movimentos dele, e Ron gemeu, surpreso com sua natureza desinibida. Os músculos do seu membro se contraiam com cada aperto, mandando ondas de prazer pelo seu corpo, fazendo a mente dele rodar. "Ah, por Merlin."

"Ron" sussurrou Hermione entre beijos. "Nós ainda estamos na cozinha." Ron se afastou, um olhar malicioso cruzando seus olhos. Hermione sentiu seu estômago dar uma pequena cambalhota. Ela sabia o que ele queria. Sua blusa agora estava aberta, e Ron passou as pontas dos dedos por cima dos seios dela, sem tocar o sutiã, em um gesto provocante. "Qual o problema com a cozinha?" a voz de Ron era apenas um sussurro sugestivo.

Hermione deixou escapar uma risadinha nervosa. Ron pegou a mão dela a conduzindo pelo hall para o quarto dele. Ele se virou de costas para ela para fechar a porta, aproveitando a oportunidade para se recompor. Ele queria que isso fosse perfeito. Hermione o observou virar, notando a excitação dele não muito bem escondida pela sua calça jeans. Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos, um habito quando estava nervosa, e arrumou a blusa, sem se importar em cobrir alguma coisa. Ela queria que isso fosse perfeito.

Ron se virou e observou a linda menina diante dele. Ela estava o observando descaradamente, suas bochechas pintadas com um pouco de rosa. E de repente ele estava nervoso, incerto do que fazer. Hermione, como se tivesse percebido, se aproximou pegou suas mãos e o puxou ate a cama com ela. Ele começou a beijá-la, subindo as mãos para tirar lhe a blusa pelos ombros. Ele aprofundou o beijo, empurrando sua língua dentro da boca dela. A blusa dela caiu no chão, e ela envolveu seus braços no pescoço dele, se entregando ao beijo. As mãos de Ron acharam o fecho do sutiã dela, e em segundos ele já estava no chão junto com a blusa e os sapatos. Ron deitou Hermione na cama deitando por cima dela. Passeou com seus dedos pelo peito dela, procurando e achando um mamilo. Ela gemeu dentro da boca dele enquanto os dedos dele massageavam e apertavam seu mamilo, fazendo com que ela sentisse arrepios pelo corpo.

Ron fez um trilha de beijos pelo pescoço dela, antes de colocar um mamilo na boca. Hermione gemeu mais alto, enquanto ele chupava e lambia seus seios, as mãos dele achando o botão da calça dela. Ela levantou o corpo para que ele pudesse tirar sua calça, a deixando apenas de calcinha. Notando sua calcinha branca de renda, Ron perdeu o ar, e ele precisou parar para se recompor. Hermione aproveitando, o jogou na cama se deitando por cima dele e lhe beijando apaixonadamente. As mãos dela viajando para o jeans dele, o massageando no material. Os gemidos de Ron aumentavam na medida que ela aumentava a pressão. Ela desabotoou o botão da calça dele e depois abriu o zíper como se o estivesse rasgando, colocando pressão nele novamente. Rapidamente ela livrou Ron do jeans e da cueca.

Hermione beijou o peito dele, sugando um mamilo. Passeando seus dedos pela cintura dele, até as costas dele e de volta para o estômago, enquanto beijava o peito musculoso, a barriga dele se contraindo conforme os toques dela. Ela o provocou beijando-o enquanto descia pelo corpo dele.

"Ai meu Deus!" gemeu Ron enquanto ela passou a língua pela cabeça de seu membro, fazendo com que ele tremesse, antes de o colocar na boca.

A beijando profundamente, Ron a deitou delicadamente na cama, ficando por cima.

Ele plantou beijos pelo corpo dela, parando para passar a língua contra os mamilos dela, e fazendo com que ela perdesse o ar. Sua mão direita achou o caminho para o calor entre as pernas dela, a provocando por cima do material da calcinha. Sua maciez fez Ron gemer contra o estômago dela, a beijando em volta do umbigo, enquanto suas mãos se livravam da roupa. Seus dedos empresados contra a maciez dela, a fazendo gemer de prazer. Ele mexia os dedos em círculos até ela gritar seu nome, com estrelas brancas passando por seus olhos, e o corpo dela tomado de prazer.

Ele achou a boca dela de novo, se perdendo em outro beijo apaixonado, Hermione o quebrando para sussurrar "Eu só quero você." O corpo de Ron respondeu com um tremor, e em segundos, a ultima peça de roupa de Hermione estava no chão. Ron se posicionou em cima dela, lhe dando um olhar com uma pergunta silenciosa. Ela sorriu suavemente, e concordou com a cabeça, levantando a cabeça para o beijar. Ron a beijou de volta, seu corpo tremendo e achando o centro quente dela. Ele a penetrou devagar, estava molhada de antes. Um sussurro de choro saiu do fundo da garganta de Hermione, e os olhos de Ron abriram em choque. Ele congelou.

"Ron" sussurrou Hermione, "Tá tudo bem. Tudo bem. Só me dê um segundo." Ela passou as mãos nas costas dele, os olhos dela fechados, enquanto a dor sumia. Ron observou o rosto dela atentamente, imaginando como ele não tinha percebido antes que ela era virgem. Ela tinha se entregue a ele, só a ele, e isso o fazia querê-la ainda mais. Quando o rosto dela relaxou, Ron relaxou, a beijando na bochecha, no nariz e na boca. Ela se moveu embaixo dele, o puxando para ela, e ele estremeceu de novo.

Gemendo baixinho na boca dela, Ron a penetrou mais fundo, sentindo o calor do corpo dela. Hermione revirou os olhos e prendeu o ar. Ela levantou um joelho, possibilitando melhor acesso a Ron, que fez um trilha de beijos pelos ombros dela. Faísca após faísca de excitação pelo corpo dela, ela ajustou a respiração com a de Ron, que encontrou um ritmo, tentando não machucá-la.

"Mais rápido." Gemeu Hermione em resposta e levantou os joelhos dela ate seus ombros emitindo uma nova sensação para ambos.

"Oh, Deus." sussurrou Hermione, enquanto Ron se mexia rápido a levantando da cama. Ela mordeu o lábio, uma mão segurando os lençóis da cama, a outra ajudando Ron a se mover. Seu corpo estremeceu com outra convulsão. O tremor de Hermione trouxe Ron ao topo.

Ambos corpos tremendo, Ron fez que ia se afastar dela, mas ela o puxou para perto, o peso do corpo dele era um conforto. Suados e sem ar, os dois se seguravam, sem querer se separarem. Ron levantou a cabeça e encontrou os olhos de Hermione. Ela sorriu fracamente e Ron a beijou.

"Eu não sabia que você era, que você não tinha..." Ron tentou se desculpando.

Hermione sorriu, "Não se preocupe, Ron. Eu esperei porque eu queria que isso fosse especial, com alguém que eu amasse. E foi." Hermione beijou Ron de novo.

"Eu também te amo." Respondeu Ron.

Ron respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. "Mas fala sério, qual era o problema com a cozinha?"

Hermione lhe deu um tapa no braço e riu. "E eu me pergunto por que brigamos."


End file.
